


The Skin He's In

by transylvanianosmosis



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transylvanianosmosis/pseuds/transylvanianosmosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz thinks a lot about Simon and his skin. </p>
<p>Domestic Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skin He's In

**Author's Note:**

> (This is just a little drabble from Baz’s perspective about Simon, sort of a domestic bliss thing. I feel like Baz began to show affection more readily after the war and Simon lost his magic- basically, he actually shows the fact that he’s a big softie.)

His lips are just as soft as I always thought they would be, like little pillows. Sure, they’re dry on occasion, but that’s why I bought him Chap Stick. During the winter, his skin gets really dry, and he always forgets to put on lotion, so he ends up itching himself near to death and then I have to put Band-Aids on the irritated skin so he’ll leave it alone (or better, I manage to get him to moisturize before it gets to that point). I don’t mind kissing them all better, because it just means that he drags me up to his lips so he can kiss me properly and wind his fingers in my hair. I have a more-than-slightly embarrassing reaction to this, which is to gasp. He always pulls away and stares at me with a huge smile on his face. And then leans in again and touches his lips to mine.

He makes me feel like I could burst with happiness. _And nothing makes me happier than knowing that he feels the same way about me_. I always wanted to feel desired and loved, especially by him. I guess I got lucky, but all I know is that when I’m kissing him, or touching him, or just being capable of seeing his smile or hearing his voice, I am happy. I love him more than anything else in this whole world. He chose me, and I chose him. We get to be stupid, dopey, nightmarish, happy messes- _together_.


End file.
